Going back to the River
by Puppythewarriorcatsfan
Summary: This story is about a young she-cat who was stolen as a kit by two-legs. After Brambleberry talks to Mistystar about the fact that this kit is still alive, this cat must come back to Riverclan, hence title. NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCS!
1. Prologue and Found

**Hi everyone! I had an idea swimming in my head and had to put it up. I will be accepting OCs for this story. This takes place in Mistystar's time. I made this up, cats don't sing, I just have read a bunch of other fanfics that have people singing and decided to make my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my plot and OCs**

Mistystar slipped into her den, it had been a tiring day in the clan.

She slid into her nest and wrapped her tail over her muzzle.

As she closed her eyes she 'woke' to find herself in a grassy clearing with a stream gurgling nearby.

She turned around and saw a white she-cat with black spots sitting by the shore with her back turned to Mistystar.

Mistystar took a tentative towards the she-cat and the she-cat turned around and smiled.

"Mistystar!" She chirped cheerfully "I'm Brambleberry, I was once a medicine cat in Riverclan, and we have something to discuss."

Mistystar blinked at sat down herself at the shore by Brambleberry.

"Mistystar, you need to do something," Brambleberry mewed.

"You know your boundary with twoleg place right?" Mistystar silently nodded.

"Well, there is a special cat living on that border, she is supposed to be in Riverclan though. Well I guess if she didn't disappear she wouldn't be as special. You DO remember that kit that disappeared last greenleaf right?" Brambleberry explained.

"Hazelit?! We thought she was eaten by a fox!" Mistystar exclaimed.

"No, she wandered off and the two-legs got her. She needs to come back to her clan, I can tell you how to find her if you choose to help her." Brambleberry mewed.

"Of course I will help her! Tell me how to find her!" Mistystar yowled, jumping up from her sitting position.

Brambleberry sighed "It will be hard, I can tell you that, but if you follow my directions I know you succeed. Her look has changed, she was short furred and blue eyed as a kit, she now has long fur and green eyes. She lives along the border so you will not have to go into twoleg place to find her. Ah, the last piece of advice I can give you, her owner is as you say a 'singer' and Hazelkit has picked this up from her. Hazelkit is now apprentice age and her name has changed, she will not have the vaguest idea if you call her Hazelkit. I know that everyday at sun high she will sit on her fence and practice her singing. If you send a patrol there everyday at that time I have no doubt you will find her. Once you find her I will visit you again and tell you what to do next." Brambleberry said as she faded away.

Mistystar woke up with a start, it was dawn, she quickly went outside her den and called a clan meeting, telling her clan what Brambleberry had told her.

**Okay I'm gonna put chapter 1 in here so the chapters are caught up. I'll let you know when I stop letting OCs in. So to get you caught up, Riverclan had been sending sun high patrols to twoleg place for half a moon, they were about to give up, until now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my plot and OCs. Selena Gomez owns the song 'Magic'**

The sun high patrol was going around the twoleg place border AGAIN.

They were about to go back to camp when they heard the sound of

_Oh, oh, oh_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe it's not so_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe, it's not so_

_Never been awake_

_Never seen a day break_

_Leaning on my pillow in the morning_

_Lazy day in bed_

_Music in my head_

_Crazy music playing in the morning light_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe it's not so_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe, it's not so_

_I love my sunny day_

_Dream of far away_

_Dreaming on my pillow in the morning_

_Never been awake_

_Never seen a day break_

_Leaning on my pillow in the morning light_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe it's not so_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe, it's not so_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe it's not so_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe, it's not so_

They turned the corner to see a she-cat jump back into a two leg yard from the fence.

The she-cat had tan long fur with a white chest.

Her two front paws were white while her two back paws were black.

Her ears were black while she had some brown stripes, lastly, she had piercing green eyes.

The she-cat didn't notice the patrol as she went back into her garden.

The patrol leader sent an apprentice back to camp to brief Mistystar that they were coming back and thought they had found the cat.

Mistystar was happy with the news the patrol brought back and was fairly sure Brambleberry was going to visit her again tonight.

She snuggled down into her nest and once again found herself in the clearing with the stream.

She bounded over to Brambleberry who was once again sitting on the shore.

"Congratulations! You found her! Now do you want to hear the next step?" Brambleberry mewed.

Mistystar nodded quickly nodded and made herself comfortable.

"Well, the next thing you have to do is YOU have to meet this cat and convince her to join Riverclan. It will take time, yes, but she is meant to be in Riverclan, she even has Riverclan traits. This cat will be very important later on so this has to work NOW." Brambleberry explained as she faded.

Mistystar woke up with a jolt and quickly ran out of her den, it was shortly after dawn so she quickly scheduled herself to be on the next sun high twoleg place patrol.

**Hi guys, this is going to be the one story that I will work super hard on finishing an making long chapters. So if you want to send in an OC here is a list, post it in the reviews or drop me a PM**

**Fanfiction-**

**Cat name-**

**Cat colors-**

**Rank in clan-**

**Clan- (I kinda need a lot of Riverclan)**

**Cat gender-**

**Well, these chapters are over 1000 words so I met my goal. Romance comes later when she is fully situated in Riverclan and someone is kind enough to send in an OC to be her mate.**

**Puppy out!**


	2. Coming Back

**OMSC thank you all for sending in so many OCs! Well, the fanfiction thing means your fanfiction names like mine is Puppy. I can't believe already 4 reviews and it hasn't even been upp for a day! You guys are awesome! I would like to thank 8Hollysplash8 for sending in her mate and Riverclan deputy! And lilyfire for sending in the medicine cat! I am still accepting OCs.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and OC, everyone else owns their own OCs.**

It was time for the patrol to go out, she was with Rapidwave, Bluepaw and her deputy Mapleshade.

Mistystar turned her head to Rapidwave "Are you excited, we might have found your sister!" She mewed.

A smile lit up Rapidwave's face and he nodded.

Mistystar then turned to see Bluepaw stop and whisper "That is the house, I know, I was on the patrol yesterday."

The patrol crept forward until they were sitting right in front of the white wood fence, they could hear splashing going on inside the yard and occasionally a few drops of water would make it over the fence.

Mistystar stepped up to the fence, she took a look back at her patrol, they were waiting anxiously.

Rapidwave was kneading the ground with his paws, Bluepaw had sat down and was now flicking his tail every few seconds and Mapleshade's gaze was flitting around like a butterfly.

Mistystar took a deep breath, looked at the fence and called out "Excuse me?"

The splashing stopped and a 'huh?' was heard.

They were all a little startled when the she-cat jumped onto the fence.

Since the patrol yesterday had not told her what the she-cat looked like, she took the she-cats looks in.

The she-cat had long tan colored fur, her chest was white along with her two front paws, her ears were black along with her back paws, she had a few brown tabby stripes and big green eyes.

The she-cat called down from her perch on the thin fence "Uh, you guys don't come from around here and you haven't passed through here before so that must mean,"

The she-cat gasped "Wild cats! I've always wanted to meet some wild cats!"

Mistystar backed away from the fence to sit back with her patrol, "Yes, we are wild cats and we-"

She broke off as Rapidwave whipered in her ear "It IS her! I'd recognize that pelt anywhere!"

Mistystar blinked and continued "We would just like to, as you say 'chat for a while'"

The she-cat nodded and wrapped her tail around her paws.

"Well, I'm Syrup! Well, that's what my owner calls me. What are your names?" The she-cat chirped.

" I am Mistystar, leader of Riverclan," Mistystar stated.

"I am Bluepaw, an apprentice in Riverclan." Bluepaw continued.

"I'm Rapidwave! A warrior of Riverclan! And it's so good to see you again!" Rapidwave mewed.

"I am Mapleshade, deputy of Riverclan." Mapleshade ended the introductions.

'Syrup' cocked her head "See me again? What do you mean, see me again?"

Rapidwave gulped, Mistystar glared at Rapidwave and mewed "Well, I guess we had to tell you sooner or later,"

"What?" 'Syrup' almost yowled.

Mistystar sighed "Well, before you lived here, you were a kit of Riverclan, one day you wandered off and the two-legs took you, Rapidwave here is actually your brother."

'Syrup' only blinked and stated "That must be why I hate my food so much, it's okay but I remember the taste of something I had when I was little, it was fresh and smelled of the river."

"FISH! You had fish!" Rapidwave yowled.

"Your name back then was Hazelkit. And we would like you to come back to Riverclan, if you wish to." Mistystar continued, glaring daggers at Rapidwave.

'Syrup'/Hazelkit jumped down from the fence to where the patrol was sitting, she made a big grin and mewed "Of course I will come back! I think I should be where I was born, anyways it's boring here, just puddles to splash in, all I can really do is just sit and practice my singing and there's no FISH!"

She said the last part with a giggle.

The patrol nad Hazelkit started off back to camp.

They had to cross a small river to get to camp, the patrol swam across but Hazelkit hesitated, "Come on! It's not that hard!" Rapidwave yowled back to her.

She gulped and nodded, she jumped into the river and didn't resurface for a few seconds.

When she did resurface she jumped onto the bank and shook her pelt.

"You swam the whole way underwater?" Mapleshade questioned.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Hazelkit mewed.

"No no, it's just, no one has really done that before…" Mapleshade continued.

"Well I just did so you can't say that anymore!" Hazelkit ended with a giggle.

As they neared the camp, Mistystar told Hazelkit to hide in the bushes and come out when her name was called.

Mistystar and her patrol padded into camp and Mistystar quickly called a clan meeting.

"All cats old enough to swim gather for a clan meeting!" Mistystar yowled.

After the clan gathered, she continued.

"Today we are making a kit an apprentice!" There were murmered disagreements that Marshwhisker's kits, Aspenkit and Rushkit, were too young to be apprentices.

Mistystar continued "Hazelkit, please come forward!"

There were yowls of 'who is Hazelkit?!' but those stopped when Hazelkit stepped out of the bushes and stepped into the crowd of cats, sitting right in front of Mistystar.

"Hazelkit, as you may remember was NOT eaten by a fox last Greenleaf, she was taken by two-legs, we have found her and brought her back to her clan!"

This time, there were yowls of agreement as Hazelkit blinked.

"Hazelkit, you are now 6 moons old and are ready to be an apprentice, your name, until you become a warrior, shall be Hazelpaw, and your mentor shall be…"

**I stopped there because I am now waiting for someone to send in a mentor XD! **

**To catch you up: Hazelkit was taken when she was 3 moons old, Rapidwave is her brother, but from a different litter, she was the only kit in her litter, her mother died 2 moons after she disappeared and her father shortly after in a battle, this takes place in lake territory, ALL of these cats are OCs, some of them just have the names of cats in the books.**

**Puppy out!**


	3. A Day In Camp

**Hi everyone! WOOHOO another chapter! I got a mentor for Hazelpaw now thank you MyBrokenHeart123!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothng but my OCs and plot idea, everyone else owns their own OCs. Selena Gomez owns her song 'Live like there's no tommorow'**

_Recap:_

_All cats old enough to swim gather for a clan meeting!" Mistystar yowled. After the clan ghatered, she continued. "Today we are making a kit an apprentice!" There were murmered disagreements that Marshwhisker's kits, Aspenkit and Rushkit, were too young to be apprentices. Mistystar continued "Hazelkit, please come forward!" There were yowls of 'who is Hazelkit?!' but those stopped when Hazelkit stepped out of the bushes and stepped into the crowd of cats, sitting right in front of Mistystar. "Hazelkit, as you may remember was NOT eaten by a fox last Greenleaf, she was taken by two-legs, we have found her and brought her back to her clan!" This time, there were yowls of agreement as Hazelkit blinked. "Hazelkit, you are now 6 moons old and are ready to be an apprentice, your name, until you become a warrior, shall be Hazelpaw, and your mentor shall be…"_

"Your mentor shall be… Snowfall! Snowfall, train Hazelpaw to be a true Riverclan warrior." Mistystar yowled.

Hazelkit looked around and spotted a white she-cat with icy blue eyes and one black paw pushing through the crowd.

Snowfall touched noses with Hazelpaw.

After the crowd had separated it was close to night time.

Hazelpaw just sat there looking around until Bluepaw walked up to her and said "Come on, let's get you a nest in the apprentices den."

He walked away and vanished into a den on the side of camp.

Hazelpaw leapt to her feet and ducked her head inside the den, Bluepaw was sitting in the den and was pointing to an empty nest next to him. Hazelpaw came the rest of the way into the den and curled up in the nest.

Hazelkit woke at dawn to see Bluepaw get out of his nest and pad out into the clearing, she stood up, stretched and followed him out of the den.

She was met by Snowfall who mewed "You're going to stay in camp today and get to know everyone Hazelpaw, kay?"

Hazelpaw nodded and sat down under a shady branch.

She zoned out and was thinking of what it would like to be Riverclan when her thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of squeals.

She opened one eye to see three kits playing in the clearing.

One was black with white ear tips and yellow eyes, another was light brown with ginger markings and had green eyes, the last one was a light gray that looked blue in the light and also had green eyes.

She opened both her eyes to see that the light gray and the light brown ones were she-cats and the black one was a tom.

They must have noticed her because they looked up and padded over to her.

"Hi! I'm Rainkit!" The light gray she-kit mewed.

"I'm Aspenkit." The light brown and ginger she-kit said.

"And I'm Rushkit." The black and white tom said.

"Nice to meet you kits! I'm Hazelpaw." Hazelpaw said while smiling.

"Can you play with us?" Rainkit asked.

"Of course! I'm supposed to be getting to know my clanmates anyways." Hazelpaw answered.

Hazelpaw walked over to a reed bed and plucked one up and padded back over to the kits with the reed in her mouth.

"Try and touch this kits!" Hazelkit said, standing on her hind paws to make the reed in her mouth hang higher.

The kits let out happy squeals as they sprang up to try and grab the reed.

Rainkit finally grabbed the reed and brought it back down to the ground with her.

"Good job Rainkit!" Hazelpaw praised.

Rainkit walked around camp proudly with the reed drooping from her mouth.

Hazelpaw giggled as she brought it back.

"Let's play something different now." Aspenkit mewed.

"I know, how about you kits give me a tour around camp, I'm pretty new here!" Hazelpaw suggested.

"Oh, you're that new apprentice that got stolen by two-legs! And sure we'll show you around camp!" Rushkit mewed.

The three kits bounded over to a large den, "This is the nursery!" Aspenkit mewed.

"Marshwhisker! Come out and meet Hazelpaw!" Rushkit yowled to his mother.

Shortly after Rushkit called, a brown tabby queen with black paws, tail tip and green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Marshwhisker, you must be Hazelpaw." Marshwhisker greeted.

Hazelkit smiled and mewed "Yes I am, hope it was okay I was playing with the kits."

Marshwhisker laughed "Ha! I was trying to get them to leave me alone since dawn! Thanks for taking them off my paws."

Hazelpaw nodded.

After visiting the nursery, the kits showed her the rest of camp and introduced her to a few cats, including Lilyfire, the medicine cat.

The four cats now sat in the clearing, talking.

"I have an idea of what we should do!" Aspenkit piped up.

"What?" Rainkit asked.

"Well, I heard the warriors talking about how Hazelkit does something called 'singing'. Is that true Hazelpaw?" Aspenkit continued.

"_Yes I can sing. Would you like me to sing a song?~_" Hazelkit asked in her singing voice.

"Yes!" Al three kits yowled in unision.

Hazelpaw cleared her throat and started swaying.

With a start she started singing

_If time could tune into today and we left too many things to say,_

_If we could turn it back, what would we want to change?_

_now's the time to take a chance_

_C'mon, we got to make a stand_

_What have we gotta lose?_

_The choice is in our hands_

_And we can find a way to do anything if we try to..._

_Live like there's no tomorrow _

_Love like it's all that we know _

_Believe in what we feel inside,_

_Believe and it will never die._

_Don't ever let this life pass us by._

_Live like there's no tomorrow._

_If there never was a night or day and memories could fade away_

_Then there'd be nothing left but the dreams we made._

_Take a leap of faith and hope you fly, feel what it's like to be alive_

_Give it all what we've got and lay it all on the line._

_And we can find a way to do anything if we try to..._

_Live like there's no tomorrow _

_Love like it's all that we know _

_Believe in what we feel inside,_

_Believe and it will never die._

_Don't ever let this life pass us by._

_Live like there's no tomorrow._

_Be here by my side,_

_We'll do this together,_

_Just you and me._

_Nothing is impossible._

_Nothing is impossible!_

_Live like there's no tomorrow _

_Love like it's all that we know _

_Believe in what we feel inside,_

_Believe and it will never die._

_Don't ever let this life pass us by._

_Live like there's no tomorrow._

_Live like there's no tomorrow _

_Love like it's all that we know _

_Believe in what we feel inside._

All the while she was singing and jumping around camp in her own form of dancing.

The kits watched on with wide eyes.

Slowly a small crowd gathered to watch the singing Hazelpaw.

As Hazelkit fifnished she bowed her head and went to drink from a small stream.

When she walked back, the kits were speechless.

"Well, that's singing. Hope you liked it!" Hazelpaw mewed.

The three kits gave silent nods then bounded off to tell their mothers what they had saw.

Hazelpaw was giggling as Bluepaw walked back into camp from his patrol.

"Whatcha giggling about Hazelpaw?" He asked her.

Hazelpaw stopped giggling and turned to him.

"I showed the kits what singing looks like. You should have seen them, they were speechless!" Hazelpaw mewed.

Bluepaw only nodded and mewed "I've heard you sing before, I was on the first patrol that found you." Hazelpaw blinked and said "First patrol? I thought there was only one."

Bluepaw shook his head and mewed. "No, there were many, I was on the first patrol that actually saw you, I liked your singing."

Hazelpaw giggled.

Bluepaw looked to the sky and mewed "Time to sleep."

Hazelpaw nodded and bounded over to the apprentice's den and curled into her nest.

She felt a tail linger on her back.

She perked her ears and looked up, only to see Bluepaw curled up in the nest beside her.

She put her head back down and wrapped her tail over her nose.

**I just broke my longest chapter record, again. It was 1200 words but now it's 1400! Yay me! I'm still accepting OCs. i wonder who's tail that was? :)**

**Puppy out!**


	4. Sweet moments

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Wow, chapter 4 already, this story already has more words than my one complete story. I just want to let you know, if a song has an inappropriate word in it, I will change it so it is ok because I rated this story K+. Sorry if I haven't used your OC yet. Sorry if there are typos too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, only plot and mah OCs, everyone else owns their own OCs. Cher Lloyd owns her song Oath and whoever wrote that lullaby owns it.**

Hazelpaw woke to dawn light coming into the den, she quickly woke Bluepaw up and they went outside the den.

Once outside, Hazelpaw yawned and stretched out her back in the sun.

Bluepaw had went and talked to Snowfall and Mapleshade, their mentors.

"Mapleshade and Snowfall want us to ge a meal and then we're going hunting!" He chirped.

Hazelpaw started off towards the fresh kill pile but Bluepaw beat her to it.

He came back with a large carp and plopped it down in front of her.

"Want to share? It's a big fish." Bluepaw asked.

Hazelpaw giggled and nodded.

They dragged the carp over to a shady spot and dug in.

Bluepaw had started at the tail and Hazelaw at the head, they had traveled down the fish until they reached the middle, when they reached the middle of the fish their noses touched.

Hazelpaw giggled and pulled back while Bluepaw blushed like mad and looked at the ground.

Their mentors called to them from the camp entrance.

The two apprentices bounded over to them and the band of four cats went to a small pool to fish.

Snowfall turned to Hazelpaw, "Hazelpaw, can you show me how you hunt?" She asked.

Hazelpaw gulped an nodded. Snowfall was expecting her to sit at the edge and wait for fish but she did the complete opposite.

Hazelpaw jumped headfirst into the water and emerged a few seconds later yowling "Ow! It bit me!"

She quickly clambered onto the bank, sure enough there was a fish grabbing on to the back of her tail.

Before any of the patrol could do anything, Hazelpaw twisted her body and delivered a quick bit to the fish.

The fish stopped flopping and lay flat, Hazelpaw then pulled the fish off her tail.

The rest of the cats were laughing, "What's so funny? I caught it didn't I?" She mewed.

Snowfall stopped her laughing and mewed "We've just never seen any cat fish like that! But yes, you did catch it and it's pretty big too. I'm surprised it didn't swim away with you!"

Mapleshade repositioned herself and mewed, "Let's go back to camp, there is an important clan meeting we can't miss."

The three cats nodded and Hazelpaw grabbed her fish.

When they came back to camp, the only three cats that entered were Mapleshade, Snowfall and Bluepaw.

While everyone was wondering where Hazelpaw went, they heard a rustling in the bushes.

Through the rattling bushes came Hazelpaw, she came in backwards and at first they could only see her body.

She finally struggled through the bushes, pulling her huge fish backwards with herself and then plopping it on the fresh kill pile.

She gave a sigh of relief and plopped herself down to rest in a shady area by the apprentice den.

Not long after she had plopped down, she heard a familiar 'All cats old enough to swim join for a clan meeting!' from Mistystar.

She joined the crowd and sat next to Bluepaw.

"As you all know, Aspenkit and Rushkit have reached their sixth moon, it is time for them to become apprentices." Mistystar yowled.

"Rushkit step forward," Mistystar continued while a nervous Rushpaw stepped forward.

"Until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Rushpaw and your mentor shall be Silverclaw. Silverclaw, teach Rushpaw your speed and agility, I know you will be a good mentor." Mistystar stated as the black and white Rushpaw touched noses with the silver, grey-tailed Silverclaw.

Both of the toms went to sit at the edge of the clearing.

"Aspenkit, please step forward," Mistystar continued.

"From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Aspenpaw and your mentor shall be Goldengaze. Goldengaze, teach Aspenkit the loyalty and determination you have." Mistystar mewed as the golden furred she-cat with a white chest and paws Goldengaze touched her nose to the smaller light brown and ginger she-cat Aspenpaw.

"Aspenpaw! Rushpaw! Aspenpaw! Rushpaw!" Hazelpaw joined in on cheering the new apprentice's names with her clan.

"Well, I guess the apprentices den won't be so empty now." Bluepaw joked.

Hazelpaw giggled and asked "Bluepaw, cats have been talking about a thing called a 'gathering' coming up, do you know anything about it?"

Bluepaw blinked and mewed "You'll find out once you go to one."

Hazelpaw sighed and rolled her eyes as Bluepaw walked away.

Hazelpaw turned to see Rainkit sulking outside the nursery.

Hazelkit walked over to the sad kit and asked "What's wrong Rainkit?"

Rainkit turned to her with tears in her eyes and said "I don't have any friends."

Hazelpaw licked the little kit's cheek and whispered "You have one right here."

With that note she broke into song.

_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_

_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_

_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_

_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

_'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_

_All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_

_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_

_We got something you can't undo, do_

_Laughing so dang hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes_

_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_

_But you complete me, and that's no lie_

_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_

_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_

_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_

_And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_

_You got a best friend sing, sing along_

_Laughing so dang hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh, I'll never let you go_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh, just thought that you should know_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Yeah..._

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh_

_You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_Oh ohh, this is my oath to you_

A smile broke on the light grey kit's face as cuddled up to Hazelpaw.

Hazelpaw gave a sweet smile and licked Rainkit's head.

"That really cheered me up, thank you Hazelpaw!" Rainkit whispered to her.

Hazelpaw smiled again and whispered "Good night Rainkit."

Rainkit then ducked back into the nursery.

Hazelpaw gave a happy sigh and slid into the apprentice den.

She had just about dozed off when she heard an "Are you awake Hazelpaw?" From Aspenpaw.

Hazelpaw lifted her head up and mewed "Yes, what is it Aspenpaw?"

Aspenpaw kneaded her nest and whispered "Well, uh, um, you see… Me and Rushpaw can't sleep."

Hazelpaw gave a quiet chuckle and mewed "I'll see what I can do about that."

Hazelpaw sat straight up in her nest and started quietly singing

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

At the end of her lullaby she could see both Aspenpaw and Rushpaw snoring softly in their nests.

She slid back into hers but right before she fell asleep she felt the soft touch of a tail, starting at her ear and sliding down her back.

Hazelpaw sighed and went to sleep.

**OMSC one of the sweetest chapters ever! My eyes actually teared up and the Hazelpaw and Rainkit scene! And I broke my record again! It is now 1,600 words! Yay me! Am I starting the romance already? Silly me, but I did think that fishing scene was kinda funny. I'm getting closer to 2,000 words! I'm still trying to get everyone's OCs in. My cover was made by MyBrokenHeart123, thanks Snowfall!**

**Puppy out!**


	5. Gathering!

**I'm back! Puppy here, I literally think chapter 4 was quite a cute chapter. So, I was bored and decided to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors only mah OCs, everyone else owns their own OCs.**

Hazelpaw woke up at the crack of dawn.

She padded out into the clearing, Snowfall suddenly came up to her, "Wake the others, we are practicing swimming today."

Hazelpaw nodded and ducked her head back into the apprentices den, "Wake up everyone!" She called.

All three cats sprang up out of their nests as she giggled.

She then padded over to the fresh kill pile and picked up a nice fish, as Bluepaw came out of the den she padded up to him and asked "Share?"

He blushed and nodded.

As they were eating, her tail twined with Bluepaw's.

She just smiled at him while he blushed some more and pulled away.

They finished their fish and padded over to Snowfall, Mapleshade, Rushpaw, Aspenpaw, Goldengaze and Silverclaw.

The band of the eight cats set out to the brook in the territory.

"Let's have a race!" Goldengaze called out.

The rest of the mentors nodded as the four apprentices slid into the water.

The apprentices lined up as Snowfall called out "Go!"

Three of the apprentices, Rushpaw, Aspenpaw and Bluepaw sped out with their heads above the water.

Hazelpaw, on the other hand, dove under the water.

The mentors were getting a bit worried when she didn't resurface quickly.

They were relieved when Rushpaw spluttered and disappeared under the water for a few seconds, his tail pulled down by Hazelpaw.

A soaking Hazelpaw popped up in the lead, giggling.

Rushpaw resurfaced and shook his head of water.

Hazelpaw giggled and sped forward with a push of her hind legs.

She was nearing the finish line the mentors had set up, she took a deep breath and dove back underwater.

She resurfaced past the finish line with a small fish in her jaws.

Hazelpaw climbed onto the bank and shook her pelt.

She dropped the fish on the grass and sat down, taking a deep breath.

A few seconds later Bluepaw clambered out of the water and lay down panting, next to her.

Next, Rushpaw and Aspenpaw got out of the water.

"Why'd you pull me down?" Rushpaw asked.

Hazelpaw sighed "If I didn't do it you would of hit that rock, I pulled you to the side." She mewed.

"Then why did you get the fish?" Snowfall asked.

"It was swimming by, and it's starting to become leaf fall, so I thought I might as well get the fish." Hazelpaw answered.

The eight cats headed back to camp, Hazelpaw dropped her fish on the fresh kill pile.

She went to go sit in her shady spot by the apprentice's den, while she was relaxing, Bluepaw came up to her, bursting with excitement.

Before she could say anything "We're going to the gathering!" He mewed.

"Oh, so now I get to figure out what this 'gathering' is?" Hazelpaw said sarcastically.

Bluepaw nodded, his smile growing ever bigger.

Before she could do anything, he darted away and brought a fish back "We should eat this, Mapleshade said we should eat because the trip is tiring." He mewed.

Hazelpaw nodded as she started nibbling at the fish.

This time, their check fur brushed as they ate, Hazelpaw didn't mind and she kept on eating but Bluepaw pulled back, blushing till he looked like a beet.

Hazelpaw finished the fish and looked at him as his face turned back to its normal color.

Riverclan started out towards the gathering island.

The Riverclan patrol consisted of Mistystar, Mapleshade, Lilyfire, Hazelpaw, Bluepaw, Stormfeather, Marshwhisker, Raventail, Snowfall and Rapidwave.

Riverclan was the third clan onto the island, Shadowclan had not yet arrived.

"What do we do?" Hazelpaw whispered to Bluepaw.

"We can go and talk with the other apprentices." Blueoaw whispered back.

She looked around and saw a group of four apprentices, but before she saw that, she spotted her brother staring at a white Thunderclan she-cat.

She shook her head and followed Bluepaw to go talk to the four Thunderclan apprentices.

When she arrived, Bluepaw was already there.

As she neared, one of them piped up and mewed "You smell fishier than Bluepaw!"

Hazelpaw chuckled to herself and wrinkled up her nose in fake disgust and mewed sarcastically "And you are a beautiful rose I presume?"

Bluepaw cracked up and Hazelpaw smiled smugly as the apprentice's jaw dropped.

Bluepaw stopped his laughing and mewed "These cats are Tumblepaw, Shiningpaw, Pebblepaw and Silverpaw."

Hazelpaw looked at the apprentices.

Tumblepaw was a brown tabby tom, Shingpaw was a golden tom, Pebblepaw was a silver she-cat with a white chest and Silverpaw was a silver tabby she-cat.

They heard the leaders yowl that the gathering had started since Shadowclan was now here.

Mistystar went first.

"Riverclan's fish are running well and we have great news, we have found Hazelpaw! Two-legs had taken her as a kit but now she is back in Riverclan! We also have two other new apprentices, although they could not come, their names are Rushpaw and Aspenpaw!"

Riverclan cheered and soon the other clans joined in too.

A the rest of the leaders continued, Hazelpaw spotted her brother sitting with the she-cat he was staring at earlier.

They were quietly chatting.

The gathering ended and Hazelpaw trotted up to Rapidwave as they were heading back to camp.

She looked up to her older brother and asked him in a whisper "Who was that?"

Rapidwave blinked and mewed back "Who?"

Hazelpaw giggled and mewed "That white Thunderclan she-cat you were talking too."

Rapidwave blushed and mewed guiltily "Dovewing."

Hazelpaw smirked and mewed "You like her don't you?"

Rapidwave blushed like mad and whispered "Don't tell anyone, but yes, I do like Dovewing."

Hazelpaw's eye's grew wide.

She was expecting her brother to deny it.

She turned back to Rapidwave "Don't worry brother, your secret is safe with me."

She mewed as she licked his cheek.

**Aaaww, no song but I thought the ending was cute, brother sister love! It's starting to look more like a real warriors book! Forbidden love! A bit of Romance! And now I am so happy because this story has more reviews then any of my other stories! Squeee!**

**Puppy out!**


	6. Celebrate kittypet spunk! XD

**HIZ! I was bored again : ). To make up for no songs in the last chapter, I will make this a long and musical chapter! YAYZ! This is now officially my most reviewed and longest story!**

Normal text

"Speaking"

'mentioning'

_Singing_

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, I own Hazelpaw, everyone else owns their own OCs. Blush owns the song Up, Up and Away. Selena Gomez owns her songs Shake it up, When the sun goes down and Intuition. **

Dawn light streamed through the den entrance.

Hazelpaw lifted her head up groggily.

She padded out into the clearing.

Snowfall bounded up to her, "Today we will be practicing battle moves with Bluepaw and Mapleshade." She mewed.

Hazelpaw became fully awake and nodded.

Soon the four cats headed out to a small clearing to practice battling.

"Come at me Hazelpaw!" Snowfall called to Hazelpaw from the other side of the clearing.

Hazelpaw bolted forward, Snowfall was expecting this, so she darted to one side.

Then Hazelpaw surprised her, she bolted to the same side and rammed her shoulder into Snowfall's flank, Snowfall fell to the ground, Hazelpaw ran past her, whipped around to the other side of Snowfall and put her two front paws on her neck and one of her back paws on her flank.

Snowfall coughed and Hazelpaw backed off.

Snowfall got back to her feet and questioned "Where'd you learn THAT?!"

Hazelpaw giggled and mewed "It's the reason I don't have a collar, I would do that when my two-leg tried to put one on me and eventually she gave up!"

Snowfall blinked and nodded.

"Can you do anything else unexpected like that?" Mapleshade asked.

"Of course I can! Want me to show another move I picked up in my house?"

Mapleshade nodded.

Bluepaw stepped forward "I'll do it with you!" He chirped.

The two apprentices lined themselves up.

Bluepaw charged at Hazelpaw, Hazelpaw stepped to the side and puffed up her tail.

As Bluepaw came in distance, he wads still heading where she had been, she held her puffed up tail out in front of his face and he smacked into it.

While he was recovering from shock of a fluffy tail hitting him in the eyes, Hazelpaw darted behind him, and leaped onto his shoulders, bringing him to the ground.

She got off and Bluepaw struggled to his paws.

When he turned to look at her, she giggled.

His face was covered in dust and dirt.

"I guess this shows kittypets have fight in them!" Hazelpaw joked.

The four cats headed back to camp.

Bluepaw was talking with Hazelpaw quietly and every few seconds she would let out a loud giggle.

The cats walked into the camp as Mistystar yowled "All cats old enough to swim gather for a clan meeting!"

Hazelpaw and Bluepaw hurried to have seats in the front of the crowd.

Mistystar continued "Rainkit has reached her sixth moon step forward Rainkit."

Rainkit wobbled forward on nervous legs, Hazelpaw sent her a reassuring look and Rainkit straightened.

"Rainkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Rainpaw and you mentor shall be Rapidwave!"

Rapidwave blinked and stood forward to touch noses with Rainkit.

Mistystar jumped down from her perch and padded over to the fresh kill pile.

She started tossing fish to the other cats "I think this calls for a celebration!" She called.

All the cats agreed and started eating, the only noise was of cat's conversations.

Hazelpaw was sharing a fish with the newly named Rainpaw when Mistystar padded over to her.

Mistystar bent down and whispered in Hazelapw's ear " How about you spice up this celebration with that singing of yours."

Hazelpaw's ears perked and she stood up, she gave a nod to Mistystar.

She padded to the center of the clearing and cleared her throat loudly.

Cat's heads turned to look at her, she broke into song.

_What are you waiting for? _

_Always holdin' up the wall_

_The whole wide world is your stage_

_Go on now, superstar_

_I got the beat on lock _

_Gonna give it all we got_

_You, you will find your way_

_If you just bring your heart_

_Keep, keep your eyes open wide_

_You might just be surprised _

_If we're to join the joy ride_

_It is a state of mind_

_Come on, let's make it happen_

_It'll be more than you imagined_

_When words turn into action_

_We'll be ready to go, go_

_Whoaaaaa_

_Up up and away,_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Get you up and away_

_Up up and away,_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Get you up and away_

_Up up and away_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Get you up and away_

_Seconds turn into minutes_

_And the minutes into hours_

_On the clock keeps ticking_

_We gotta make the world ours_

_Gotta do what we gotta do_

_Right now it's just a preview_

_Of what you have in store_

_You and I know that there's more_

_Hear me now_

_No hesitation, Gonna rock this nation_

_From my town to your neighborhood_

_Let the people know that it's good_

_I'm gonna be all that I can be_

_See all the things there is to see_

_Nod your head if you agree_

_Uh huh, uh huh go, go_

_Whoaaaaa_

_Up up and away,_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Get you up and away_

_Up up and away,_

_Whoaaaaa_

_Get you up and away_

_Up up and away,_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Get you up and away_

_Embrace the light_

_The silence will be broken_

_Once you face your fright_

_Reflection of the being who you are inside_

_Who shines so bright and get you_

_Get you up and away_

_Get you up and away_

_Whoaaaaa_

_Get you up and away,_

_Up up and away,_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Get you up and away_

_Up up and away,_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Up up and away,_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Up and away_

Hazelpaw bowed her head and mewed "More?" With a giggle.

Most of the clan nodded and a few mewed "Yes!"

Hazelpaw looked to the sky and started singing again

_Been a long day, waiting for the night to come_

_I check my Iphone,_

_Let me see what's going on, going on, going on_

_Help me DJ, play my favorite song,_

_Make the speakers shake, speakers shake_

_Now everybody wants to sing along, sing along,_

_When the night is here_

_The only thing on my mind is having a good time when the moon appears_

_You can always hear us say_

_The party doesn't start 'til the sun goes down_

_That's when everything starts moving,_

_Everybody out when the sun goes down_

_Ahh,ahh,ahh_

_The music isn't on till it's way too loud,_

_That's when everyone starts dancing_

_Everybody shout when the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_Oh oh oh oh yeah_

_Pushing my hands up,_

_I'm feeling good now_

_On the dance floor,_

_We can turn it inside out, inside out_

_When the night is here,_

_The only thing on my mind is having good time with my friends_

_That's real, you can always hear us say_

_The party doesn't start 'til the sun goes down_

_That's when everything starts moving,_

_Everybody out when the sun goes down_

_Ahh,ahh,ahh_

_The music isn't on till it's way too loud,_

_That's when everyone starts dancing_

_Everybody shout when the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_Oh oh oh oh yeah_

_Down,down,down_

_The sun is going down, down,down_

_When the moon appears, you can always hear us say_

_When the stars come out, you can always here us say_

_The party doesn't start 'til the sun goes down_

_That's when everything starts moving,_

_Everybody out when the sun goes down_

_Ahh,ahh,ahh_

_The music isn't on till it's way too loud,_

_That's when everyone starts dancing_

_Everybody shout when the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_Oh oh oh yeah_

Hazelpaw took a deep breath and asked "One more?"

The rest of the clan nodded as she stood up and started singing

_Don't like waiting [x2]_

_Let's go right now!_

_Gotta' hit the ground_

_Dancing 'fore the music_

_Slows down_

_What I'm sayin' [x2]_

_If there's something to fix_

_Take it to another level,_

_This is the remix_

_Everybody, everybody_

_Get out on the floor_

_It can get a little crazy_

_When the kick hits the floor_

_Make a scene [x2]_

_Nobody can ignore_

_Don't knock it, til you rock it_

_We can't take it no more!_

_Bring the lights up!_

_Bust the doors down!_

_Dust yourself off,_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

_DJ set it off!_

_Take it up a notch_

_All together now!_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

_Break it down [x2]_

_I've got something to say_

_When you're dancin' with me,_

_It's like we go MIA_

_Make a scene [x2]_

_Nobody can ignore_

_Don't knock it, til you rock it_

_We can't take it not more!_

_Bring the lights up!_

_Bust the doors down!_

_Dust yourself off,_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

_DJ set it off!_

_Take it up a notch_

_All together now!_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

_Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up,_

_You gotta change it up!_

_And if the day's not right?_

_Just brush it off tonight!_

_Put on the attitude!_

_Your in my pocket mood_

_And when you've had enough,_

_Sh-sh-sh-shake it up!_

_[x3:]_

_Bring the lights up!_

_Bust the doors down!_

_Dust yourself off,_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

_DJ set it off!_

_Take it up a notch_

_All together now!_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

_[x2:]_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

At the end of the song Hazelpaw cracked a smile and mewed "One last song."

As she lifted her head and started singing at the top of her lungs

_I feel like I'm walking in the sky, whoa whoa_

_Yesterday tears were in my eyes, whoa whoa_

_Was a bad day, yeah I've been there before but_

_I keep my head up so I don't have those anymore, I_

_Made a choice to be the best that I could ever be_

_Gotta stay positive, ignore the negativity_

_I'm gonna follow my intuition_

_Telling myself to listen_

_Everything's gonna be okay_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_Follow my intuition_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_I gotta go with what feels right, whoa whoa_

_Don't always need a reason why, whoa whoa_

_What's the problem compared to_

_The weight of the world_

_Quit trying to please every_

_Man, woman, boy and girl_

_Better pick up the pace_

_There ain't no time to waste_

_Tomorrow's never promised_

_So I started living for today_

_I'm gonna follow my intuition_

_Telling myself to listen_

_Everything's gonna be okay_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_Follow my intuition_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_All I know is that I just gotta let go_

_Let it come back, it's always easy to know_

_But sometimes it just gets so confusing_

_Feel like I don't know what I'm doing_

_But I trust my hear in any way_

_Cause could be better at, at everything_

_You see what's meant to be is gonna happen_

_You know it's gonna be a good day_

_I'm gonna follow my intuition_

_I said it's gonna be a good day_

_Everything's gonna be okay_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_Follow my intuition_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_Follow my intuition_

Hazelpaw plopped into a sitting position and smiled.

The clan cheered and congratulated her.

She padded over to where Rainpaw was sitting.

Rainpaw had saved some of the fish they were sharing and Hazelpaw gladly dug in.

It was night time by the time the celebration finished and Hazelpaw trudged into the den.

She plopped herself down in her nest tiredly.

Right before she dozed off she felt a soft lick on her cheek, she snuggled down farther into her nest and gave a happy sigh.

**OMSC I got to my goal of 2000 words! YAYZ ME! There I kept my promise, long chapter and it is very musical! XD**

**Puppy out!**


	7. Riverclan, Attack!

**Holy Starclan, I think I died, went to Starclan, crossed the mountains, made it through the Dark Forest and finally got back to the living! OVER 20 REVEIWS?! You kitties are awesome! I just wanna let you know, if I printed the last chapter, I would have used 13 freaking sheets of paper!**

**A/N: I don't know why you guys are talking about Dovewing from the books, haven't I already said that every single cat in here is an OC? Except Brambleberry of course. The Dovewing in this story is freaking white not gray! I don't want any more Dovewing comments about the Dovewing from the books! Now apologize!**

**A/N 2: I know I may have messed up some of the OC stories to fit my story, sorry.**

**A/N 3: I have no idea where I came up with Hazelpaw's color scheme, but I drew it and it looks freaking awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, I own my OC, everyone else owns their own OCs. Selena Gomez owns the song Spotlight**

This day I was not woken by dawn light.

I was woken by Snowfall thrusting her head into the den and yowling "Riverclan is under attack!"

Me and the rest of the apprentices bolted upright.

I charged out into the clearing to see Riverclan fighting Shadowclan.

Shadowclan currently had the upper paw.

Hazelpaw leaped into the middle of the clearing and looked around.

She saw a large Shadowclan tom pinning Rainpaw down in front of the nursery.

She bounded towards Rainpaw and heard frightened mewls.

She remembered that there had been three new kits born recently, Tigerkit, Nettlekit and Swallowkit.

It seemed as though Rainpaw was trying to protect the nursery.

Hazelpaw cleared her thoughts and leaped up at the Shadowclan tom.

She latched her claws onto his shoulders and bit down hard on his ear.

He gave a yelp of surprise and released Rainpaw.

He whipped his body around and Hazelpaw fell with a loud thud.

She struggled to her paws, ignoring the pain lacing up her back leg.

She decided to do a move she had shown Snowfall.

She charged forward and the tom leaped to the side.

She heard a surprised yowl as she slammed into his flank.

She whipped around and dug her claws into his neck and flank.

He struggled with all of his might but through Hazelpaw's adrenaline, she held fast.

She only let the tom go when she heard a 'Shadowclan, retreat!'

Hazelpaw staggered backwards to let the tom escape.

She suddenly felt pain course through her entire body.

She took a moment to examine her wounds.

There was the time she landed awkwardly on her back leg when the tom threw her, a large deep cut on her flank, series of scratches down her side, and she had wrenched a claw holding down the struggling tom.

Her legs started wobbling and suddenly gave out, she collapsed to the ground, the blood from the cut in her flank running down her leg.

Lilyfire suddenly appeared at her side.

Lilyfire looked her over and started pressing cobwebs to the cut in her flank.

She nudged the leg Hazelpaw had hurt back into its normal position to heal.

After putting the cobwebs on her flank, Lilyfire out marigold on the scratches on her side.

After Lilyfire had moved on to help other cats, Hazelpaw pulled herself into a more comfortable position.

As she was resting, Mistystar came over to her and sat down.

"Can you tell me why you are the most severely injured in the clan? She mewed.

Hazelpaw's eyes widened as she looked around, her clanmates had escaped with only a few scratches and bites, yet she was sitting here looking like she was.

She turned to Mistystar "I was fighting a huge Shadowclan tom by the nursery."

Mistystar nodded "What did this tom look like?" She asked.

Hazelpaw racked her memories of the battle and mewed "He was a golden brown with darker stripes."

Mistystar blinked and mewed "You took on the Shadowclan deputy Lionstripe, by yourself?! Why?"

Hazelpaw shook her head and mewed "Yes I did take him on myself, but for good reasons. First I saw him pinning down Rainpaw at the nursery entrance so I had to help my friend and second, I had to protect the kits."

Mistystar nodded and mewed "I going to go talk to Rainpaw now and get her side of this story."

Hazelpaw nodded.

She looked at her clanmates, they were just being sullen after the battle.

Hazelpaw decided she should cheer them up, she pulled herself into a sitting position and started singing

_I can tell by the way you feel_

_Something ain't going your way_

_Jeans too tight and your hair ain't right_

_We all get some of those days_

_Oh, throw that mirror away_

_Oh, you know it's gonna be okay_

_Take it down, shake it out_

_On the floor, you'll get over it_

_Let it drop, make it stop, oh_

_When you feel like nothing_

_Everybody's something_

_You and your friend_

_Everybody jumping_

_Look at us now_

_Everybody shout out_

_Oh, in the spotlight_

_No matter what you're outside_

_Get it what you're inside_

_Open your eyes_

_You deserve the spotlight_

_Don't be from them_

_Everybody's something_

_Oh, oh, in the spotlight_

_Oh, in the spotlight_

_Oh, in the spotlight_

_Oh, in the spotlight_

_I got enough of, oh, my face_

_Wish I could press "Delete"_

_We all got something we don't like_

_Even Angelina Jolie_

_Oh, throw that mirror away_

_Oh, don't be going M.I.A._

_Take it down, shake it out_

_On the floor, you'll get over it_

_Let it drop, make it stop, oh_

_When you feel like nothing_

_Everybody's something_

_You and your friend_

_Everybody jumping_

_Look at us now_

_Everybody shout out_

_Oh, in the spotlight_

_No matter what you're outside_

_Get it what you're inside_

_Open your eyes_

_You deserve the spotlight_

_Don't be from them_

_Everybody's something_

_Oh, oh, in the spotlight_

_Oh, in the spotlight_

_Oh, in the spotlight_

_Oh, in the spotlight_

_I can tell by the way you talk the talk_

_That something ain't going your way cause_

_Your jeans too tight and your hair ain't right_

_Well, we all get some of those days just_

_Take another deep breath, try to hit your reset_

_You know that I can relate, throw your_

_Hands in the air now, let me hear you shout_

_It will get out of my way_

_Take it down, shake it out_

_On the floor, you'll get over it_

_Let it drop, make it stop, oh_

_When you feel like nothing_

_Everybody's something_

_You and your friend_

_Everybody jumping_

_Look at us now_

_Everybody shout out_

_Oh, in the spotlight_

_No matter what you're outside_

_Get it what you're inside_

_Open your eyes_

_You deserve the spotlight_

_Don't be from them_

_Everybody's something_

_When you feel like nothing_

_Everybody's something_

_You and your friend_

_Everybody jumping_

_Look at us now_

_Everybody shout out_

_Oh, in the spotlight_

_No matter what you're outside_

_Get it what you're inside_

_Open your eyes_

_You deserve the spotlight_

_Don't be from them_

_Everybody's something_

_Oh, oh, in the spotlight_

_Oh, in the spotlight_

_Oh, in the spotlight_

_Oh, in the spotlight_

She was satisfied when her clanmates smiled, she had lifted their spirits.

Suddenly, everything went black and she felt her head slam into the ground.

**OMSC what happened? Thought I should leave a cliffy. :)**

**Puppy out!**


	8. A Rival!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That's me happily screaming and shattering windows because you people are so nice! We're close to 30 reviews, sorry for using cliffy powers on you last chapter. XD. And this is officially my longest and most reviewed story EVER.**

Hazelpaw woke to find Lilyfire's blue eyes staring down at me.

She was in the medicine den.

She tried to pull myself into a sitting position but her head throbbed and she lay back down again.

"You hit your head pretty hard there Hazelpaw." Lilyfire mewed while sorting herbs.

Hazelpaw gave a small smile.

"Well, I have one question." She mewed.

"Ask away." Lilyfire chuckled.

"Did I cheer the clan up?"

Lilyfire turned to me. "Yes, you did. But that disappeared when you collapsed. You should have seen Bluepaw, he was going insane." She mewed.

Hazelpaw blinked, 'Bluepaw went insane when I fell?' I shook my head to clear the pain.

She stood up "Lilyfire, I feel better now, can I take a walk around camp?" She mewed.

Lilyfire nodded and mewed "Yes, just no swimming, I don't want all my hard work to be for nothing."

She stepped out of the den on wavering paws.

She had taken a few steps out when I was tackled by Bluepaw "Hazelpaw!" He yowled.

Hazelpaw let out a high-pitched yowl.

When the dust cleared, Bluepaw was standing over Hazelpaw.

"Uh, Bluepaw?" Hazelpaw asked.

"Yes?" Bluepaw mewed excitedly.

"Can you let me stand up now?" Hazelpaw asked with a nervous smile.

Bluepaw blushed and stood back.

Hazelpaw scrambled to her feet and giggled "Guess you're happy to see me then." She mewed.

Bluepaw gave a quick nod.

Lilyfire padded out of the medicine den and interrupted the apprentice's reunion.

"It looks like you had passed out from exhaustion, it was nice to cheer up your clanmates, but you were not well enough to do so. I now restrict you from singing until you are completely fine and do not serious injuries!" Lilyfire mewed.

Hazelpaw gave a nervous chuckle and seemed to shrink.

"You do know you freaked the clan out right?" Aspenpaw mewed.

Hazelpaw cracked a nervous smile and seemed to shrink even more.

"Hey, just leave her alone! She just woke up." Bluepaw snapped at the other cats.

Hazelpaw stood up to her full height and brushed her tail under Bluepaw's chin as she walked away.

She looked back to see Bluepaw turn beet red and stagger into the apprentice's den.

_*Time skip few days cause I can't write anymore*_

Hazelpaw sighed, she was laying out in the sunshine.

She was watching Rushpaw practice battle training.

She had asked to come along since she was bored.

Rainpaw was out on border patrol, Aspenpaw was with her and Bluepaw was hunting.

Hazelpaw woke from her daydreams when Silverclaw called out "Hey Hazelpaw! Can you help Rushpaw with his battle moves?"

She nodded and got up, she trotted over and positioned herself in front of Rushpaw.

"Ok, Hazelpaw is quick on her feet so Rushpaw, pretend that Hazelpaw is an enemy Windclan warrior. Can you play that part Hazelpaw?" Silverclaw called out.

She nodded and spread her feet.

Rushpaw charged at her, Hazelpaw quickly side-stepped him and he crashed into a bush.

"RUSHPAW! You have to remember Windclan is quicker than you!" Silverclaw yowled to his apprentice.

This time, Rushpaw charged forward again, but as she stepped to the side, he caught his paw under one of her hind paws and she fell down.

She let out a loud 'Oof!' as she hit the ground.

She got to her feet and mewed "Good job Rushpaw! Caught me off guard!"

Rushpaw gave a huge smile as Silver claw padded up to them "Care to fight each other you two?" He asked.

Rushpaw's jaw dropped and he mewed "Yes! I finally get to fight Hazelpaw! Bluepaw told me she has really cool moves!"

Hazelpaw giggled at Rushpaw's outbreak, Silverclaw chuckled at his now embarrassed apprentice.

Both apprentices lined up in front of each other.

Hazelpaw's striped tail flicked anxiously, Rushpaw's eyes narrowed, the stare down was broken of the "Go!" yowl from Silverclaw.

Rushpaw charged at Hazelpaw, as he neared her, he leapt into the air.

She crouched low, and sprinted forward.

Once she was under the midair, surprised Rushpaw, Hazelpaw leaped up and grabbed his tail.

He gave a yelp when she yanked him to the ground.

As he was recovering from the shock of hitting the ground, she leapt forward.

Her front paws hit his shoulders, knocking him to the ground again.

His back now on the ground, his belly exposed, he hissed at Hazelpaw and pummeled her stomach with his hind paws.

Hazelpaw winced and stomped on his belly with one of her hind legs.

He gave a yowl and she leaned in close to his ear "Do I win yet?" She whispered.

"Yes! Now get off me!" He yowled.

Hazelpaw got off Rushpaw and sat down to smooth her ruffled fur.

Couldn't beat her could you Rushpaw?" Silverclaw inquired.

"Never had a chance!" Hazelpaw yowled, smirking at a seething Rushpaw.

"Rushpaw, go jump in the river!" Hazelpaw mewed.

"Why?!" Rushpaw mewed, suddenly very annoyed.

"Because you are covered from head to toe in dust!" Hazelpaw retorted.

Rushpaw growled and went to go swim in a nearby brook.

"Hey Hazelpaw, thanks for coming with us, Rushpaw has gotten used to all my battle moves, but you always have something unpredicted in that little head of yours." Silverclaw mewed.

Hazelpaw doubled over laughing and managed to squeak out "Thanks!"

Rushpaw chose that moment to come back, Hazelpaw stifled another giggle.

"WHAT?!" Rushpaw mewed.

"You didn't even think to TRY and dry yourself?" Hazelpaw giggled.

Rushpaw's face turned red with anger, but true to Hazelpaw's words, he was soaking wet, he had barely shaken any of the water from his pelt.

The three cats walked back to camp.

Rushpaw glared at Hazelpaw's back the entire time.

**Wow, I don't know why I gave her a rival, it just did that itself. Did anyone know it is actually kind of hard for me to write good cliffies? Well, it kinda is. Well everyone say hi to Hazelpaw's rival Rushpaw!**

**Rushpaw: Just shut up! I wouldn't do that! I could totally beat Hazelpaw!**

**Me: Says the dripping cat who got pinned down her twice.**

**Rushpaw: I may be wet but she only got me on-**

***Hazelpaw jumps out and pins Rushpaw down***

**Me: Says the cat under Hazelpaw!**

**Rushpaw: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Hope you liked it, Rushpaw broke the fourth wall, BAD RUSHPAW! Also, this chapter was a pain in the flank to write so I hope your happy!**

**Puppy out!**


	9. A bond is broken

**Puppy is here again, with my story that has *looks at reveiws* WISC! *falls out of chair* 30+ reviews! I think I'm in Starclan! WOW! Great Lupus! Great Glaux! Great Starclan I'm speaking wolf and owl! Ok, now that I am over my overreaction, we can get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, I own my OC, everyone else owns their own OCs.**

_Flashback/dream:_

_Hazelkit looked around, poking her head out of the nursery, she sniffed for any cat that might see her._

_ It was the middle of Greenleaf, and Hazelkit was looking to investigate the 'pelt dens' Rapidpaw had been talking about._

_ She figured the best time she could do this was at night._

_ Once the coast was clear, Hazelkit smiled and slunk out of the nursery._

_ She skittered around the outskirts of camp and found the place she had been exploring._

_ She ducked her head into the small tunnel._

_ She scampered through, grass brushing her sides._

_ Once she was in the clear, she followed the direction Rapidpaw had said the dens were._

_ Soon she smelled something weird, it was two-leg._

_ Still she continued on._

_ She came to a clearing where pelt dens littered the ground._

_ Being the curious kit she was, she crawled out from hiding to get a better look._

_ Suddenly, two large hands grasped her from behind._

_ It was a female tow-leg!_

_ No matter how much she struggled, the two-leg kept walking with her in its arms._

_ Soon she saw where it was heading, a blue monster._

_ Hazelkit struggled even harder, nonetheless she was shoved into a trap and metal bars closed over her exit. _

_She scrabbled at the bars and mewed piteously. _

_End Flashback/dream_

Hazelpaw jolted upright and gasped.

That dream had seemed so familiar, like it actually had happened.

She shook her head and looked outside, it was just after moonhigh.

She crawled out of the den and walked over to the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Marshwhisker asked, she was standing watch.

Hazelpaw sighed "Out for a swim I guess, couldn't sleep." She mewed.

Marshwhisker nodded a mewed "Go ahead."

Hazelpaw padded out of camp and smelled the fresh breeze.

For reasons unknown to her, Hazelpaw started padding towards the lake.

When she got to the lake, she looked out over the water, but something was wrong.

She spotted a shape swimming across the water towards the Thunderclan side.

She squinted and could just make out the pelt of her brother.

She jumped into the water silently and started swimming after him.

When she got to the shore, she could hear whispering coming from a couple of bushes.

She shook the water from her pelt and padded towards the bushes.

Hazelpaw took a deep breath and stuck her head through the bushes.

What she saw surprised her, standing in front of her, were a very surprised Rapidwave and Dovewing.

Hazelpaw gasped "Rapidwave! I didn't know you were doing this!"

Rapidwave blushed and looked down, Dovewing started stuttering.

Before she could continue anymore, Hazelpaw mewed "It's ok Dovewing, I know about you two and I won't let the secret slip, at least for now,"

She said the last part glaring a Rapidwave, she then turned back to Dovewing "You, see, I am Rapidwave's sister, and he has told me about you."

Dovewing looked relieved.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't think I could trust anyone." Rapidwave finally mewed.

Hazelpaw looked infuriated, she stepped all the way through the bush "You don't trust anyone?! You don't trust me? Your own sister! Even after I promised to keep your secret?!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hazelpaw-" Rapidwave started to mew.

"Don't Hazelpaw me! I cannot believe you don't trust your own sister! I may have been a kittypet for some time but that does not mean you cannot trust me!" Hazelpaw spat.

"Hazelpaw this has nothing to do with you being a-" Rapidwave was cut off once more by Hazelpaw.

"A kittypet? I don't know why, I jus can't think why, why can you not trust even me?" As she said the last words, tears came to her eyes and she sprinted through the bushes and back out to the lake.

She jumped in the water and swam back to Riverclan territory.

It was now dawn. Once Hazelpaw got on the shore, she dryed her tears and went back to camp.

Rapidwave came back later and tried to talk to her.

But whenever he did she would turn to him, tears welling up, and scamper away.

Bluepaw would watch this, and try to follow Hazelpaw to comfort her.

Whenever he caught up to her, he asked her what was wrong and she would always respond "It's between me and Rapidwave. You can't do anything to help."

He knew she couldn't help it, but he always took a little offense from those words.

He wanted to comfort her, to see her smile again, to hear her laugh again, but these days she was sad.

She was frequently drifting off in training, and never smiled anymore.

And at night, when she thought no cat was watching, she would sit up in her nest, and gaze out at the lake.

Tears would run down her cheeks and Bluepaw would bury himself in his nest so he wouldn't have to watch her cry.

**I can't help that this is a short chapter, but a lot happened. I'm sorry if I am 'murdering' your OC, I just have to get my story to drift along nicely, I know at the end it was a little sappy, sorry. I don't know why I broke their brother sister bond! I'm sorry, it just happened!**

**Rapidwave: Why did you make my sister hate me?!**

**Me: I had too, I'm sorry**

**Bluepaw: *walks by mumbling* She…doesn't…smile…Rapidwave…did..this.**

**Rapidwave: Bluepaw!**

**Bluepaw: *perks ears* What?**

**Rapidwave: What did you say?**

**Bluepaw: N-n-nothing R-Rapidwave!**

**Ok, just so everyone knows, I changed my name from Puppypokedog to Puppthewarriorcatsfan! Yay me! And I have something really rude to say, my friend TG, told me she doesn't like this story, seriously, she came right up to me and said "I don't like your story Going back to the River." I think that's just rude!**

**Puppy out!**


	10. The bond is healed

**Thanks everyone, I cleared up my problem with my friend, but it was still a bit rude if you ask me. Thanks to you all for supporting me in this story! I'm getting pretty serious (kind of) in these chapters so there's less music, sorry if you liked that. I'm also gonna start something, if you want me to write a one-shot about your OC and one of mine (Willowstar and Hazelpaw, P.S. Willowstar is from another story) Just drop me a PM and we'll see what I can do!**

**Dislcaimer: I no own warrior cats, everyone (including me) own their own OCs**

Bluepaw's POV: (squee! I've been waiting!)

It was dawn, I woke up and stretched.

I looked over at Hazelpaw, I sighed silently.

Still no smile, still no happy dawn greeting.

Still just mopey, unfocused Hazelpaw, just a shell of her former self.

I was going to try something different today to make her smile, I was going to share a fish with her.

Not stick my head in the mud, not fall into the river on purpose, not trip over a log awkwardly and SO not crack random jokes.

It was going to be like before, I thought, yeah, like before…this.

I hurried and grabbed a nice looking fish, I hurried back to where Hazelpaw was emerging from the den.

I ran up to her, panting, "Want…to…share?" I choked out.

She looked taken aback for a second, but then her face returned to the dark, sad way it had been.

"Sure." She whispered and plopped down in her favorite spot by the den.

I padded over with the fish and a smile.

I set the fish down and sat down next to her, it took all my might to not pull away when our tails accidentally touched.

She only nibbled at it, I finished the fish and mewed "Want to hunt today?"

Hazelpaw looked down at the ground, "Sure." She murmured.

We both started trotting towards the exit when Rapidwave stopped in front of us.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Hunting." Hazelpaw mewed straightly.

"Mind if I come?" Rapidwave mewed.

"Oh, you don't-" Hazelpaw was cut off by me mewing "Sure!"

I could've sworn that Hazelpaw suddenly got real nervous and looked at the ground.

Turns out, I was leading our little patrol of three cats, I headed towards a small clearing and asked Rapidwave "Now what? You're the warrior here."

Rapidwave looks surprised, like he forgot he was the only warrior among us.

I mean, yeah, me and Hazelpaw are nearing our ceremonies and such but, how could a cat forget they were the oldest?

"Uh, we will all split up and meet back here at um, sunhigh! Yeah, sunhigh!" Rapidwave finally mewed.

I nodded and watched as Hazelpaw and Rapidwave went off in different directions.

I saw Hazelpaw squeeze through the bushes and Rapidwave march into some shallower bushes.

When he thought no cat was looking, he turned and followed Hazelpaw's trail.

I wondered why, so I followed too.

Soon, I saw Rapidwave and Hazelpaw in a small clearing, they seemed as they were arguing.

Without being seen, I crept closer so I could hear them.

"You don't trust me and I am our sister!" Hazelpaw mewed.

"I do trust you! That matter was just so important that I couldn't trust ANY CAT!" Rapidwave spat back.

"But- but- I thought you told me you would trust me with everything!" Hazelpaw whimpered, by now, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

I fought the urge to jump in and stand up, I kept listening.

"I DO TRUST YOU! You are just too important to me to let me entrust you with a secret that big! It would crush you to keep that hidden!" Rapidwave mewed, leaning in close to Hazelpaw.

"And it is okay for you to be crushed?" Hazelpaw spat back.

"YES! As long as you are safe and not harmed, I would let it crush me to tiny pieces! I can't let that happen to you!" Rapidwave meowed.

"You, you really would do that?" Hazelpaw asked.

"Yes! I love you!" Rapidwave mewed back to his sister.

Hazelpaw purred and rubbed up to Rapidwave, he purred back and licked her ears.

I quickly sprinted away and caught some fish so they wouldn't suspect I was eavesdropping.

**Yes, I know! SHORTSHORTSHORT! But being banned from the computer till Friday isn't helping! You are lucky I got this out!**

**Puppy out!**


	11. Assessment 1

**Ok, hi, I'm back, deal with it if you don't like it, I don't really care right now. Ok, these next few chapters are going to be Bluepaw and Hazelpaw's assessments. Since the other apprentices aren't old enough to do assessments and I want to get them on the road to becoming warriors. Here is list of assessments: Hunting, Battle Moves, Hunting in Pairs, Stalking and Swimming. Phew, hopefully they trained, :D. Breath me, breath! They trained, they trained! Oops, little panic there :) Oh, and one more thing, sorry I am such a fluffy person when it comes to warrior cats.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the warriors. I only own my OC**

Hazelpaw opened her eyes groggily to see Bluepaw prancing like a chipmunk outside the den.

She got up and asked "What are you so happy for?"

"WE'RE STARTING OUR ASSESSMENTS TODAY! AHHH!" He answered, making Hazelpaw fall backwards.

"Assessments?" Hazelpaw mewed.

"ASSESSMENTS! IF WE PASS, WE'LL GET TO HAVE OUR WARRIORS CEREMONIES!" Bluepaw answered, loudly.

Hazelpaw nodded and watched as Snowfall and Mapleshade came up behind Bluepaw.

"Yes, you will start your assessments today, which include hunting, battle moves, hunting in pairs, stalking and swimming." Snowfall mewed.

The grin on Bluepaw's face stretched even wider than it already was.

Hazelpaw sighed and rolled her eyes at Bluepaw's eagerness "What assessment shall we do today?" she asked Snowfall.

"Well it's nice to see a least ONE of you can keep it under control today!" Mapleshade grumbled.

"Hunting." Snowfall answered as she giggled at Bluepaw, he had fallen on his back.

"Come on!" Mapleshade called from the camp entrance.

Hazelpaw and Snowfall started trotting over to Mapleshade, Bluepaw sprinted.

The four cats headed to the river.

Once they had made it to the river, Mapleshade and Snowfall sat on a log to watch.

Hazelpaw situated herself on the bank and looked into the river for silver flashes, she was careful not to let her shadow fall over the water.

Soon, she saw a silver streak pass under her vision, she snaked out a paw and felt her claws sink into the fish's scales.

She dipped her other paw into the water to help pull out the fish, soon after she hauled it onto the bank, she saw Bluepaw had caught his first fish.

She situated herself back on the bank to look for more fish.

_***Time skip***_

It was now sunset, the leaffall sun was beaming down on the two apprentices.

Hazelpaw made one last dive and pulled out a ginormous carp.

She added it to her pile pf fish, which now counted up to four.

Bluepaw had the same amount.

The two mentors helped carry the load of fish back to camp.

When they finally got back, all four were panting.

"You…both…passed." Mapleshade wheezed.

Bluepaw gave a happy yowl and jumped up.

Suddenly, the three kits burst out of the nursery.

They bounded over to the fresh kill pile and looked at the mound of fish.

They quickly dragged a fish of the pile and started playing with it.

Hazelpaw bounded over to the kits and placed her paw firmly on top of the fish.

"We do not play with our food." She mewed.

Two of the kits nodded, the other one, Swallowkit, she saw sneaking off into the medicine cat den.

"Can you two go clean the elder's bedding before the sun sets?" Snowfall called.

Hazelpaw nodded and mewed to Bluepaw "I shall get the new moss, you start clearing out the old moss."

Bluepaw nodded and went into the elder's den.

Hazelpaw wandered back out of camp to look for moss.

Since she didn't know the territory the best still, she found herself wandering by the Shadowclan border.

Unknown to her, there was a Shadowclan patrol heading by the border.

She came to the border, her gaze flitting around for the best moss.

She was startled when a Shadowclan apprentice called out "Hey fish-face!"

She turned her gaze to the Shadowclan patrol.

"Yes?" She asked calmly.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" The apprentice called.

"I'm looking for moss." Hazelpaw stated.

She then turned and ducked her head under a log and came out with a glob of moss in her jaws.

"I'll be going now." She mewed, she turned around and marched back towards camp.

"What took you so long?" Bluepaw asked when she came back.

"Ran into a Shadowclan patrol on the border." She mewed through the moss.

Bluepaw nodded and both of them padded back into the elder's den.

They pushed the moss into the nests and when they were done Hazelpaw suddenly mewed "Oops! I forgot the other thing I picked up!"

She raced out of the den and came back shortly after with a mouthful of feathers, she quickly lined the nests with feathers.

She then started to walk out of the den to get some sleep.

Bluepaw's POV

I watched Hazelpaw pad out of the elder's den, I was just about to follow when one of the elders mewed "You like her don't you?"

He froze instantly and whipped around "How did you know?" He asked.

"It's quite obvious because you stare at her all day and hang on to every word she says." The elder answered.

Bluepaw gritted his teeth and forced himself to mew "I'll be going now."

He then darted out of the den and into the apprentice's den.

He quickly curled up in his nest and put his paws over his ears and thought to himself _Everyone knows?_

He put the thought away and slipped into sleep.

**Ta-da! THAT TOOK F-O-R-E-V-E-R! You know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking, that once Hazelpaw has her kits, that I'm gonna make a new story about like the characters in this story as humans! Because since I've seen so many around I'm deciding to so my own! Oh and Warning* I will become a fluffy maniac once they become warriors, so beware! Hee hee ok now I'm bored again.**

**Puppy out!**


	12. Poll AN! Please vote!

**HI! I need to tell everyone, I have a poll up for what Hazelpaw's kits shall be named, 8Hollysplash8, I can expect that kit I promised to let you make any time now. I need to warn you, if no one votes on my poll, I might have to stop writing after Bluepaw and Hazelpaw become warriors only for a short while. Now that would be sad. So I need you guys to vote! I will post Top 3 choices in every chapter until poll closes. I seriously need you guys to vote quickly. And now that I look at it, there are a LOT of choices, so do some thinking! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I like to think ahead. Another thing I do is I can't make decisions, that's why I put the poll up. Please, please, ****_PLEASE_**** vote! It would mean so much to me, great Starclan! I sound fluffy! Well, that's a side effect of writing warriors romance. :) Poll's on my profile!**

**Puppy out!**


	13. Assessment 2

**Great Starclan, I'm back! From the torture of homework and school anyways. Poll results so far will be posted at end of chapter. You know, I really like the Fawnkit choice I made up, and I was looking at my poll results for the day and I was like**_** Yes! Someone voted for Fawnkit!**_** Sorry for my favoritism. Also like Cherrykit, great Starclan I wish I could vote!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors or anyone else's OCs.**_

"Wake up, Assessments!" Hazelpaw whisper-yelled into Bluepaw's ear to make him wake up.

He sprang up like a rabbit, then darted outside.

She took two steps outside the den when Bluepaw dashed over to her, "Battle moves assessment today!" He gasped.

Hazelpaw's eyes grew wide "Battle moves? This is gonna be my favorite! I love battle moves!" She mewed.

"Will you two stop bounding and chattering like squirrels? Get some fresh kill and we can start." Snowfall mewed, startling the two apprentices.

Since it was becoming leaf-bare, the leaves had started to fall from the trees and the frost had become to spread from small patches to even cover some whole areas.

Hazelpaw nosed around the smaller-than-usual fresh kill pile of fish, and was surprised when a mouse fell off the pile.

She looked down at the mouse "What is THAT?!" She mewed in surprise.

Bluepaw looked over at the mouse, "It's a mouse, never seen one?" He asked.

"NOPE!" She mewed, still a bit surprised.

"I wanna try it!" She mewed, picking the mouse up and trotting over to her favorite shady spot by the apprentices den.

On her way, she slipped on a patch of ice and stumbled into Bluepaw, knocking then both down, they giggled and then got to eating their meal.

Hazelpaw took a bite of her mouse and then looked like she was almost going to throw up, her cheeks swelled but then she forced herself to swallow it.

"How do the other clans EAT THAT?!" She mewed in alarm, "IT'S HORRIBLE!"

Bluepaw only laughed at her outburst, soon she was laughing too.

Snowfall padded up to them "What are you two laughing so hard about?" She asked.

"Hazelpaw tried a mouse!" Bluepaw squeaked out between laughs.

"Ha. Ha. Now let's get to your assessments, we don't have all day." Snowfall mewed.

The two apprentices got up, shook their fur and followed Snowfall over to where Mapleshade sat by the camp entrance.

"About time." Mapleshade muttered as they came near.

The four cats went out into the territory to test Hazelpaw's and Bluepaw's skill at battling.

The cats arrived in the clearing and Mapleshade mewed "Okay, Bluepaw, you can do your assessment with Snowfall and Hazelpaw can do it with me, so we won't expect each other's moves from training with them a lot. If you pin down the warrior you are training with, you pass the assessment!"

Bluepaw padded over to the other side of the clearing with Snowfall and started fighting her.

Hazelpaw looked back to Mapleshade, the deputy was positioning herself.

Hazelpaw turned and positioned herself too.

Mapleshade bolted towards her, catching her off guard, at the last second, she tried to leap away.

But Mapleshade caught her paw under one of her legs and she stumbled.

Mapleshade slid to the edge of the clearing, took a deep breath and prepared to run again.

Mapleshade smiled and ran towards Hazelpaw at top speed.

This time, Hazelpaw jumped out of the way and grabbed Mapleshade's scruff with her jaws, slowing the deputy to a halt.

While the deputy was still, Hazelpaw leaped onto Mapleshade's shoulders.

She began cuffing Mapleshade's ears.

Suddenly, Mapleshade went limp, Hazelpaw relaxed.

She was surprised when Mapleshade sprang up and she fell to the ground.

Mapleshade bounded over and stood over her.

Hazelpaw put all her might into a stinging kick with her hind legs, she knocked the breath out of Mapleshade and the deputy staggered back.

Hazelpaw took this opportunity to run at Mapleshade and shove her to the ground.

The deputy quickly regained her breath and stood up to stare Hazelpaw in the eye.

She let out a yowl and flung herself at the apprentice.

Hazelpaw leaped away in the nick of time and delivered a sharp cuff to Mapleshade's ear.

The apprentice then leaped and bit on to Mapleshade's tail, the deputy yowled and spun around, trying to get Hazelpaw off.

The deputy nipped at Hazelpaw, Hazelpaw sprang upwards, delivering a blow with sheathed claws to Mapleshade's face.

The apprentice kept pushing Mapleshade backwards, landing hit after hit on the deputy's muzzle.

She forced the deputy up against a tree, Hazelpaw rose up on her hind legs, placed her front paws firmly on Mapleshade's shoulder's and pushed down with all her might.

The deputy crashed to the ground.

Huffing, Hazelpaw placed a paw on Mapleshade's hindquarters and shoulders.

Mapleshade opened her eyes and mewed "Great job! You PASSED!"

Hazelpaw leapt backwards with triumph.

She bounced into the air with a happy yowl.

She looked over to see Bluepaw and Snowfall had already ended their fight.

"I passed!" The two apprentices yowled at the same time, they then broke into giggles.

The four cats, two closer to being warriors than before, padded back to camp in the light of the setting sun.

The apprentices got themselves a meal back in camp, then went into their den to describe their day to the others.

Hazelpaw curled into her nest, awaiting dreams.

What surprised her, was that her dream was about Bluepaw…

_Start dream:_

_ Hazelpaw found herself in a field of fluffy white flowers, she looked around, and spotted Bluepaw bounding towards her from the other side of the field, a smile on his face, showering up the white fluff wherever he stepped._

_ When he got to her_,_ he sat down in front of her, his pelt covered in bits of fluff._

_ "Hello Hazelpaw!" He mewed, strangely, his voice sounded echoed, like there were three of him talking at once._

_ "Oh, hello Bluepaw." She mewed, her voice also sounded echoed._

_ "Oh, I'm not Bluepaw, I'm more special to you than that!" He mewed in his echoed voice._

_ "You look exactly like Bluepaw though." She mewed._

_ "Oh, I am Bluepaw, just more special to you than you could ever imagine right now." He meowed._

_ This confused her._

_ He said he wasn't Bluepaw, then he said he was, only more special then she could ever imagine?_

_Dream end._

**Do you like? Ok, I have to respond to this review,**

**Guest/arrowheart4life: Um, 1. I have a poll for this thing, 2. Thanks for liking this fanfic, 3. Bluehazel?, 4. I don't have an Instagram.**

**Ok, promised poll results**

**1****st**** place: Fawnkit/spirit**

**Tied for 2****nd**** place: Cherrykit/cloud and Skykit/stream**

**Tied for 3****rd**** place: Featherkit/dawn, Otterkit/smoke, Mistkit/fire and Duskkit/fall**

**Keep voting! Still awaiting that kit 8Hollysplash8!**

**Puppy out!**


	14. Assessment 3?

**Ok, hunting in Pairs today, yay! Ok, I'm bored, I tried to make Mapleshade and Hazelpaw kind of evenly matched, heh, thanks for reviewing! This chapter is kind of like that what you feel like is the first day of leaf-bare, when there is actually snow on the ground. Did I get the dream good? Did anyone know that there were dandelions in the last chapter? Does anyone know I am insane? Wait, you should know that because I write fanfictions! : ) Sorry, my poll closed, results at end of chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I no own warriors**_

Hazelpaw stretched outside the den, wondering what her dream last night was about.

Bluepaw padded out, seeing the puzzled look on her face, he asked "Something wrong Hazelpaw?"

She looked at him and mewed "Just a dream."

He smiled and asked "Care to tell me?"

Hazelpaw shook her head. "Rather not."

Bluepaw's smile dropped, "Something really bad?"

Hazelpaw cracked a small smile before mewing "It was just really confusing, I didn't want to tell you because it was about you."

Bluepaw stepped back and stammered "Y-y-you h-had a d-d-dream about m-m-me?"

Hazelpaw flicked her tail, "Yes."

Bluepaw stepped forward again and mewed sheepishly "Because I had one about you."

Hazelpaw's eyes grew wide.

"Care to tell me?" She mewed, quoting Bluepaw.

"If you tell me about yours." He answered.

"Deal." She mewed.

"Well, I was in this fluffy field and all of a sudden, you came bounding up to me, I said 'Hi Hazelpaw' and then you said 'Oh, I'm not Hazelpaw, I'm more special than that!' Then I said 'But you look exactly like Hazelpaw.' Then you said 'I am Hazelpaw, just more special than you could ever imagine.'" Bluepaw mewed.

Hazelpaw jumped backwards and mewed "I HAD THE SAME EXACT DREAM!"

Bluepaw then jumped backwards too.

Then the two apprentices stepped back to where they were, wondering why they had the same dream.

Mapleshade padded over to them "Okay, hunting in pairs today, you go out into the forest, catch as much prey as you can, and don't separate. Me and Snowfall will be watching you, simple task, go." She mewed.

The two apprentices looked at each other and raced out of camp, Snowfall and Mapleshade following.

The apprentices passed, catching a thrush, two mice and large vole.

The apprenitces stopped hunting when Mapleshade and Snowfall jumped out in a clearing and told them they could stop.

The four carrired their prey back to camp.

When they got back, the evening Windclan border patrol was just leaving.

Hazelpaw asked Snowfall if she could join, got a yes and then raced off to join the patrol.

Which contained Marshwhisker, Rushpaw, Silverclaw and Raventail, a white she-cat with a black tail and green eyes.

The patrol walked out to the Windclan border, they refreshed their markers.

As they were heading back, just to their luck, a Windclan patrol came up.

"Hey, you crossed the border!" On of them called out.

The Riverclan patrol whipped around "What?!" Marshwhisker mewed, annoyance in her tone.

"I said, you fish-brains crossed the border! We can scent it!" The windclanner replied.

This time, Marshwhisker stepped right up to the border, thrusting her muzzle in the windclanner's face, she mewed "We did not cross the border. That scent must have drifted across,"

She stepped back, mewing one last thing, she turned around "Rabbitbrain."

The windclanner must have heard this comment, for he jumped over the border, flinging himself at Marshwhisker.

The she-cat turned around and swiped her claws over his face.

Rushpaw was sent to get help, so both of the patrols were fighting.

Hazelpaw found herself faced with a Windclan she-cat.

**Oh Starclan, *************************** writer's block. Next chapter continues this.**

**Poll results:**

**Fawnkit, Cherrykit and Skykit, followed by Pinekit, submitted by 8Hollysplash8, thank you.**

**Heheh, I'll be posting a new story soon with these characters as two-legs, I told my brain to SHUT UP, but it wouldn't listen, blame my overactive writer's sense.**


	15. AN

**Hello, just thought I HAD to do this, because you have no idea how fed up I am,**

**Dear Guest,**

** You call yourself silverleaves, okay. You have no idea how fed up I am, how many times have I had to repeat this message? All the characters in the book are OCs! You had the decency to review, I thank you for that, but you didn't have the brains to read my A/Ns. Now I have to tell this to the whole fanfiction world, you skipped over important information. I will repeat it again. ALL. CHARACTERS. ARE. OCS! So you can fricking shut up about the Dovewing from the books. The one OC sent in for my story was named Dovewing and is WHITE. Get it? OC! Again, in case you didn't read it before (has happened, a lot) OC! OC! OC! OC! OC! OC! OC! So, how do you feel now, you made a big mistake, I am SO fed up with this, so, now I tell it to the whole fanfiction world, for what? The third, fourth time? I am quite mad here, if I knew you, I would be screaming my head of and swearing at you. I. Am. So. Fed. Up. With. This. GOT IT?!**

** Sincerely,**

** Seriously Fed Up Puppy**


	16. SAVE THE FANFICTION WORLD!

Okay, i'm will be deleting this story on March 31, 2014. Sorry, writer's block has killed my muse for this story.

Puppy out!


End file.
